


Teen Dad

by Ziams_Heart



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Swearing, gang affiliate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziams_Heart/pseuds/Ziams_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a twist on Teen Mom really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am the Ziams_Heart on Wattpad, so don't even say I stole this. Thank you

Instead of Teen Mom, it's Teen Dad. 

Teen Dad's all friends, maybe family they grew up together.

It's life, they had sex, one got pregnant, and they had a baby. They have school, responsibilities, they have a kid. The pressure of being a teen parent is hard. You maybe can overcome fear, obstacles in life, you just have to conquer the true meaning. 

Teens- pregnancy, sex, parties, blowjobs, handjobs, drugs, drinking. They do it, they try it, they like the pleasure for about five minutes. But they don't, think of the consequences of the next day, or maybe THE NEXT 18 YEARS. 

Love- Sex? No. Lust? Maybe. Two people? Of course. You? Yes. Me? Yes. Age? No. Weight? No. Height? No. Distance? No. 50/50? No. 100/100? Yes. Love where you don't listen to the other people on the outside, your in your own bubble. Your faithful, not lying, not cheating. You need your partner, your partner needs you.

Teen Dad....Ziam, Larry, past Jiall, Nosh, Sterek, and now Scissac.


	2. Ziam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has SMUT, this is Ziam❤

Chapter 1: Zayn&Liam's Story

Zayn and Liam's story was a clichè one. The bad boy and the nerd go to a party.  The bad boy, Zayn gets drunk. The nerd, Liam doesn't he couldn't drink anyways. The bad boy bumps into the nerd and the bad boy guides them to the bedroom. He woke up with a hangover and realized he had a body laying on his chest. Zayn was drunk, Liam wasn't. Liam remebered giving his virginity to Zayn, he remembers that magical night that changed his life forever.

Zayn may have woke up with a huge hangover that day, but he still remebers it. He calls that night, 'the night he got his love.' They never regretted that night, they never have, they never will. It was the night Liam conceived a child. 

(Flashback)

Zayn laid Liam down on his king-sized bed, while they were in a rather heated kiss. Zayn stripped Liam down to just his boxers, Zayn took his shirt off while Liam had his arms wrapped around Zayn's neck. He went for the birthmark on Liam's neck sucking, biting, breathing and repeating the process as Liam let out some moans of pleasure.

Zayn threw his boxers to the side both of them both having on only their boxers. Liam stripped him and himself off of their boxers. Then erection, touched erection and hoth boys gasped into the kiss. Zayn pulled away as Liam sank down. Liam swirled his tongue around Zayn's dick. He bobbed his head up and down taking him all the way down in his mouth. Zayn threw his head back in ecstasy. He hollowed his cheeks sending vibrations from Zayn's dick. 

"Aaahhhh--fuckk!" Zayn came in Liam's mouth, Liam swallowed all of it from end to tip. 

"Face down, ass up." Zayn commanded to the brunette. Liam did as he was told, as Zayn lined up with Liam's entrance.

Zayn slid inside Liam with ease, while Liam took in a harsh breath. "You alright, babe?" Babe--babe? Zayn fucking Malik just called him babe. Liam nodded his head nonetheless. Zayn started off slow letting Liam adjust. 

"You can move now." Zayn smirked, he pulled out of Liam to only slam back into him. Liam was a moaning mess with each thrust. Zayn went at an angle until he found-- 

"Ahhh. Z-Za-Zayn! Do t-that a-agaain." Liam saod through his heavy painting. Zayn hit Liam's prostate repeardly. Zayn went tobthe back of Liam's neck and began to make more hickeys that would be noticeable by a mile away. Liam moaned extra loudly at the nipping. Zayn finished and came inside Liam still giving slight pushes to his prostate still. 

Zayn pulled out of Liam, as Liam laid his head down on Zayn's toned yet sweat chest as they drifted off to bed naked. Liam smiled,  Zayn was already passed out. 

Zayn didn't know he'd fall for the boy, Liam didn't know he'd give him a child. 

Callie Reneé Malik's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Callie Reneé Malik

Birthday: January 1st (2:17a.m.)

Gender: Female

Parents: Zayn Malik & Liam Payne

Age Of Parents: Zayn Malik-17 Liam Payne-16

Background Information: Zayn Malik- AA for drinking Liam Payne: No Criminal Record


	3. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry❤

Chapter 2: Harry&Louis's Story

Harry and Louis's story wasn't all that exciting. Harry and Louis met in a supermarket, while Louis was working at the register and Harry was flirting with Louis. Harry walked up to the checkout line and seen the most beautiful brunette with blue eyes. 

"Hi." 

Harry almost died there, "Hey. I can see why they call this the checkout line." He scanned the boy up and down. 

The boy rolled his eyes and scanned Harry's items up and put them in bags, "I've heard way better." 

Harry smirked, "What is that?" 

Louis finished, "$25.67 is your total." Louis said putting the last bag into Harry's buggy. 

"Baby, you didn't answer me." Harry was calm, and yet kind of pissed at the same time. The boy rolled his eyes again. 

"Don't call me that. I have a boyfriend. And besides, your not my type." 

Harry felt him and his smile faltering. "Then what's your type," Harry asked leaning against the counter to look at the boy's tag. "Louis." 

"I'm Harry. How about you and me go on a date tonight?" 

Louis looked at Harry confused, "Like I said 'I have a boyfriend.' I don't think, he'd like me going on a date that's not with him." Harry just really thinks this Louis boy was just playing hard to get. 

"Aww--baby," Harry cooed. Louis was about to answer when he felt lips on his, and a tongue down his throat. Louis kissed back, because he felt sparks when Harry kissed him. 

"What about that date?" Harry asked with a smug smirk and it honestly made Louis weak at the knees but he wouldn't admit to anyone. He looked at Harry with his blue eyes and nodded his head as if he was blinded by a bright light. He seemed to think that him and Harry would last long, but why would Harry go for him? 

Louis didn't know he'd conceive, Harry didn't know he'd ever want commitment. 

Alyssa Maya Styles's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Alyssa Maya Styles

Birthday: March 4th (5:16a.m)

Gender: Female

Parents: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson

Age Of Parents: Harry Styles-17 Louis Tomilson- 16

Background Information: Harry Styles-Rehab for weed Louis Tomlinson: No Criminal Record


	4. Jiall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiall❤

Chapter 3: Justin&Niall's Story

Justin and Niall's story wasn't the cliché type, wasn't all that romantic. Niall was doing his annual jog over the weekend by the lake as he always did from noon to 12:30p.m. He stopped by a water fountain, right before he bent down to get a drink a dog crashed into him and made him fall down. 

"Ow." Niall said rubbing his head and leaning up only to fail because of the dog that was still on top of him. 

"I am so sorry." The blonde said to Niall. 

"It's fine." The boy grabbed the Golden Retriever off the boy. 

"He has a thing for blondes." The boy joked, and helped Niall up. 

The boy had on a leather jacket, while walking the dog with a thick black collar and leash. "He does. What's his name?"

"Tempesta. It's Italian for Storm." 

Niall smiled, "It's pretty. Can I pet him?" The boy nodded as Niall bent down to pet Tempesta. The boy sat by the blonde that was petting his dog. 

"I'm Justin." 

The other boy nodded,  "I know who you are. We go to the same school." Justin was flustered--this cute boy right here went to his school. 

"What's your name," Justin asked the boy who was fascinated by his dog. 

"Niall--Niall Horan." This was Niall Horan--the boy who got picked on for not having straight teeth, the boy who didn't talk in class but was still the teacher's pet. 

Justin smiled, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were this beautiful. I would have talked to you earlier." 

Niall flushed a crimson red across his cheeks. "Uh--thanks." 

"So what are you doing?" 

"I was jogging like I do every weekend." Justin smiled because honestly this boy was to cute for his own good. 

"OK. So Ni, can I call you Ni?" Even though, Justin was a bad boy this boy had him flustered. 

Niall nodded his head, "Yeah." 

Justin smirked, "Good. So Ni, what are you doing tonight?"

Niall only blushed again, stopped petting Tempesta, and looked down. "Nothing." 

Justin's smirk fell, "Well do you want to go somewhere tonight with me and my friends?" 

His smile creeping back on his face. He looked at Justin to see if he was just messing with him. "I don't know. I'd have to ask, and I don't know what time. Or how I'd even get there." 

He smiled, and so did Niall, and let's just say that crooked tooth in Niall's smile made him melt. "It's fine. I can pick you up around 8 or so." 

"I'd still have to ask," the boy looked away from Justin. This boy was really to good for his own innocence and Justin really wanted to wreck it. 

Justin didn't know he'd change his ways for Niall. Niall didn't know he'd actually date a bad boy.

Kameron Maci Beiber's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Kameron Maci Beiber

Birthday: August 27th (9:25p.m.)

Gender: Female

Parents: Justin Beiber & Niall Horan

Age Of Parents: Justin Beiber-17 Niall Horan-16

Background Information: Justin Beiber- AA for drinking, rehab for weed, rehab for coke, jail for possession of meth, unprescribed pills Niall Horan: No Criminal Record


	5. Nosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nosh❤this has a TRIGGER WARNING! and SMUT

~Cutting/Cut Warning~

Chapter 4: Josh&Niall's Story

Josh and Niall's story was cliché yet the romantic one. Niall was with Justin he tried to help him with his problems but he just wouldn't stop, and he found comfort in Josh. Josh and Niall grew up together, they met on the swing set when they were four, and Niall was by himself. So that's his Niall and Josh's story was and the whole time they grew up loving each other, Niall always had feelings for Josh. He just never admitted them, because he thought Josh didn't feel the same way. Josh was the same way, he didn't know Niall loved him, he pushed it to the side, and when he heard the news around school that 'his Niall' was dating one of the school's bad boy. He sliced his skin, just once-it until Niall noticed and told him he loved him and they made love that night.

(Flashback)

"Babe?" Niall called to Josh, he always called Josh 'babe.' He did it, even though they weren't dating. 

"Be out in a sec," Josh called putting the razor back in it's place under the sink inside the boxes that went from big to small, in a black towel. He wiped the blood from the scars, and put a bandage over the wounded area. Josh put on his long sleeved t-shirt, and walked out the room. Niall was already laid down on Josh's bed. Josh walked out and sat on his bed beside Niall, he was even lucky he could come ovet him watching his little girl Kameron all the time. 

Niall grabbed Josh's wounded wrist, and looked him in the eyes with tears. "Josh?" Niall pulled back the now bloody red white longed sleeve tee. "Why did y--you do th--this to y--you--yourself?" 

Niall asked his piercing blue eyes glossy. Before Josh could answer he felt lips on his, and with no hesitation Josh kissed back. Niall laod back bringing Josh's lips with him. 

"I love you." Niall whispered when he broke from the kiss. Josh and Niall's clothes were shed, and feelings turned into love making....without a condom.

~~~

"I love you." Niall panted from underneath Josh. 

"I love you too." Josh pecked Niall's lips as he trailed the kisses down his jawline. Niall moaned louder than intended. He blushed and arched his back in pleasure as Josh found his prostate. 

"JOSH!" They were both a sweating and panting mess as this activity carried on. 

"Scream my name, let them know your mine." Niall shuddered at Josh's choice of words, but he none the less did what he was told and moaned Josh's name louder and louder with each thrust to the prostate. 

"J--Josh. I--I'm go--gonn--gonna cum." 

Josh just nodded as he watched the blonde as his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, "Go ahead." Niall felt the fimiliar build up, and it came out. 

The way Niall's walls clenched up and sent heat to Josh's dick sent him over the edge and he came inside Niall. "I love you." They kissed lazily as Josh pulled out of Niall, Niall whined at the sudden loss.

"I love you too."

Niall pulled Josh down on top of him. Even though, they're both covered in cum and sweat. 

"You're shaking. Was that your first time?" 

Josh just shook his head, "I'll be fine." Niall felt special, he took Josh's virginity even though Josh won't say it.

Josh didn't know he'd stop slicing his skin, Niall didn't know he'd get the love of his life.

Mason Ray DeVine's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Mason Ray DeVine

Birthday: April 1st (4:53p.m)

Gender: Male

Parents: Josh DeVine & Niall Horan

Age Of Parents: Josh DeVine-17 Niall Horan-16

Background Information: Josh DeVine- No Criminal Record Niall Horan: No Criminal Record


	6. Sterek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek❤this one is short

Chapter 5: Derek&Stiles's Story

Derek and Stiles story was a little bit clichè. Derek was riding his motorcycle, when a drunk driver swivled him off the road and he hit a tree. Derek was hurt pretty badly, thank goodness there was a boy who witnessed it. He had trouble getting Derek out from underneath his motorcycle, but when he finished he brought him into the hospital.

The doctors told him, he'd be fine and that there was someone who wanted to see him. So that's how Stiles and Derek met, they talked and some and fell in love. "Sir, you're very lucky a young man found you and brought you here just in time. He's waiting in the lobby for you. Would you like to see him?" 

Derek nodded his head, he did admit he didn't want to see anybody, but he did kind of save his life. Their was a knock on Derek's hospital door, and their was a pale boy with slightly grown out hair. And can Derek say this boy was beautiful in every which way.

~~~

Stiles smiled he thought Derek was quite funny, Stiles didn't know that Derek thoght his smile and his smile wad adorable. "So how long do you have to stay in here?" Stiles asked him with his smile still present. 

"I'm not sure." Derek replied noticing the young boy's smile falling. 

"Okay." Derek didn't like seeing the boy sad even though they just met three hours ago. 

"Why do you look so sad?" Stiles just shook his head with a reassurance. 

"It's nothing."

Stiles didn't want to seem to fast forward but he just wanted to know, for his own reasons. He wasn't saying that in a dirty way either. 

"No. What's wrong? Tell me please." 

"I--It's nothing." 

"I know nothing has you all this sad." 

Derek didn't know he'd fall for a hyperactive boy, Stiles didn't know he'd fall for a boy who wears leather.

Danny Jake Hale's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Danny Jake Hale

Birthday: May 29th (6:34a.m.)

Gender: Male

Parents: Stiles Stilinsiki & Derek Hale

Age Of Parents: Stiles Stilinsiki-16 Derek Hale-18

Background Information: Derek Hale- AA for drinking Stiles Stilinsiki: No Criminal Record

Kyle Luke Hale's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Kyle Luke Hale

Birthday: May 29th (6:37a.m.)

Gender: Male

Parents: Stiles Stilinsiki & Derek Hale

Age Of Parents: Stiles Stilinsiki-16 Derek Hale-18

Background Information: Derek Hale- AA for drinking Stiles Stilinsiki: No Criminal Record


	7. Scisaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scisaac❤I like pervy Scott

Chapter 6: Scott&Isaac's Story

Scott and Isaac's story was a story that was kind of cliché. Isaac was new to Beacon Hills High, and Scott was already hitting on him. Isaac would admit the boy was cute, a jock, and the worst of all he was practically asking for the entrance to Isaac's pants. He knows because he said this to him.

"Did you clean your pants with Windex," Scott was right beside Isaac hitting on him on his way to class, "Because I can practically see myself in them." Isaac rolled his eyes at the jock. He really couldn't stand jocks--to be honest he dated one before he moved here. 

"Could you leave me alone?" Isaac asked. 

"Babe, we have the same class." Isaac groaned and mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that babe?" Scott grabbed Isaac's stuff on his hands. 

Isaac stopped and tried to pry the stuff out of Scott's hands. "Give me my stuff back," Isaac growled he was getting tired of this boy who didn't even know the name of. 

"Babe. Calm down, I'm just carrying your stuff to our class." Isaac kept trying to pull his stuff out of Scott's stubborn hands. 

"Give me it!" Isaac growled at the stubborn boy. He smiled and leaned down to whispher in the shorter's boys ear. 

"I'll give it to you in bed," he breathed on the boy's ear. Isaac gaped at the taller boy as heat rised to his cheeks. Scott smirked as he pulled away noticing the boy's blush and open mouth. "And I'd like to see those lips on my dick," Isaac closed his mouth. Scott began to walk away taking Isaac's books with him.

Isaac caught up to the boy and grabbed his books out of his hands as soon as the bell rang. Of course, Isaac sat in the front it was his first day, and Scott had to pull out the chair right beside him. 

~~~

The class went by smooth beside the Scott flirting with Isaac. Yeah Isaac, finally caught his name when he wasn't paying attention. 

"OK guys, I want you to partner up with somebody." Scott looked at Isaac, Isaac looked ahead paying attention to the teacher. "You may pick your partners." The teacher chimed and Scott grabbed his hand. 

"We're working together." Scott whispered in the blonde's ear then nipping at it. 

He shivered and pushed Scott off of him. "Get off of me." 

Scott didn't know he'd want to ever stay tied down, Isaac didn't know he'd fall for a pervet.

Justin Will McCall's Birth Certificate

Full Name: Justin Will McCall

Birthday: October 9th (9:52p.m.)

Gender: Male

Parents: Scott McCall & Isaac Lahey

Age Of Parents: Scott McCall-17 Isaac Lahey-16

Background Information: Scott McCall- No Criminal Record Isaac Lahey: No Criminal Record


	8. Callie Malik & Alyssa Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie Malik & Alyssa Styles❤

Chapter 7: Callie Malik & Alyssa Styles

~~~Callie Malik~~~

Liam sat on the floor with his daughter in between his legs as the bouncy one year old played with some blocks. Liam watched her as she tried to spell random words. Then soon enough, Zayn and Liam's apartment door was being opened and shut. 

The said boy walked in with his black leather jacket on, "Hey babe." 

Zayn pecked Liam's lips and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Hey. How's the job search going," Liam said looking at Zayn.  

"It's crappy." Callie squealed and hit Zayn's knee. 

"No--no," she shook her head back and forth frantically, "bad word." Zayn smiled and scopped the baby with jet black hair away. She squealed and tried you get away because now Zayn was peppering kisses all over her face. She squirmed her way out and over to Liam's arms. 

"No." She slapped Zayn's hands away from her. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam getting up to go their study.

Liam followed as Zayn got up with a sleepy toddler on his hip. Zayn sat behind his desk sorting through papers that were already scattered out. 

"Zayn?" 

Zayn hummed still searching through the scattered papers. 

"I'm going to get a job," Liam said twirling the gold band on his finger. 

His head snapped up, "Liam no. I got this." Liam leaned forward careful of the sleeping toddler on his chest picking up a red piece of paper. 

"I just want to help out. The rent is two months late, we have to buy Callie food and clothes. I can just get a--" 

"Liam no." 

He rolled his eyes, "Zayn," he whined. 

Zayn walked around the desk and kneeled in front of Liam. He took his hand in his, showing him the gold band. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." 

Zayn kissed Liam's knuckles and looked at him seriously, "I want to say that to you in front of both of our families. I want to mean it, and I want you to mean it too." 

Liam smiled, "I'll always mean it." Zayn smiled and kissed his fianceé's lips. 

Liam remebers the day Zayn proposed to him. Let's see Zayn went full out for his proposal. 

                         (Flashback)

Liam sat in class, he was four months along. Him and Zayn have been dating for four months. Liam got a note he opened and ir read 'WILL' in capital letters. He flipped the paper over nothing. He waved it off, and stuck it in his pocket. The next time he received a note was when a boy with a football jersey on handed it to him. 'ME.' Who were these notes coming from and why? 

His phone rang and it was a message from an uknown number 'PLEASE.' He texted the number back asking who it was. He got no answer, he was getting weirded out. Niall was acting stranger than Louis along with Harry, and Josh. Then a different number texted him, 'MEET ME IN THE COURTYARD ~ASAP.'

Liam knew the person would be there. He began his journey on the way somebody handed him a note on a blue sheet of paper 'YOU.' He soon heard a crunch, he stepped on a rose--rose petals? In the middle of the hallway that leads to the courtyard. It grew fainter and fainter,  the sound of three familiar voices singing on stage. It was 'Marry Me' by Jason DeRulo. This was weird, why and how? Liam walked into the courtyard and saw his friends, some strangers, the other boy's friends all and even teachers watching the three boys, Niall, Louis, and Harry singing on stage with another familiar face as the drummer, Josh. 

"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you, wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do, and you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life, we'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough....I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it. I'll say, "Will you marry me?" Singing, Ooh whoa ooh oh, Ooh whoa ooh oh, Ooh whoa ooh oh. Oh, yeah

How many boys in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out, the more I look, the more I find the reasons why. You're the love of my life, you know one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough....I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it..I'll say, "Will you marry me?" And if I lost everything in my heart it means nothing 'Cause I have you boy, I have you. To get right down on bended knee, nothing else would ever be better, better. That day when...I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it. I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I'll say, "Will you marry me?" (I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it. I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing, Ooh whoa ooh oh, got me singing, Ooh whoa ooh oh 

Would you marry me, baby? Ooh whoa ooh oh, Ooh whoa ooh oh, Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you, wake up every morning with you in my bed. That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah." At the end of the song the crowd split down the middle and there stood Zayn in a tux with a rose. The boys got off the stage and had something in their hands. Harry's note said 'WILL' Louis's said 'YOU' Niall's said 'ME' and Josh's said 'PLEASE.' Liam finally got it and  he started to cry. Zayn walked down the pathway, when he reached Liam he bent down with a note that said 'MARRY.'

Liam smiled, Zayn grabbed Liam's hand. "Will you marry me please?" 

Liam smiled through his tears, "Yes." Zayn beamed and kissed Liam the crowd erupting with cheers and their friends pulled themselves into their hug. That was the first time the baby kicked....

~~~Alyssa Styles~~~

Louis and Harry sat at a restaurant after school their one year old with bouncy curls like Harry. 

"So what are you getting?" 

Louis looked at boyfriend, "I don't know yet. I mean everything seems so good." 

Harry smiled and chuckled, "That sounds like something Niall would say." 

"Hey!" Louis pouted. 

"No pout-pout daddy. Me do it gooder." 

The two dads chuckled, "You do it better than your father alright." Harry said ruffling his daughter's hair. 

She squealed and shoved Harry's hand away, "No, my hair!" She was like Louis she didn't like people to mess up her ,and she had the piercing blue eyes just like him. It was the perfect combination, she had big eyes that she used a lot already. 

"Aww baby, he's mean isn't he?" 

Alyssa nodded her head. "Bad." She pointed to Harry, as he faked looking hurt. The whole family broke out in laughs. This was life, this was his life--their life, their family. "Bop." Alyssa leaned over her high chair and tapped Harry's nose. Harry smiled and fakely grabbed Alyssa's nose. "I got your nose." 

Alyssa pouted, "No. No. Give me nose," She made grabby hands at Harry. Louis smiled this was his--and he doesn't think his life could get any better. He 'gave' Alyssa her nose back just as the waiter came back to take their orders. 

"What can I get you," the red head asked. "Cake!" Alyssa bounced, she was definitely hypet like Louis. 

"Is that right," Louis teased, "What kind?" "Berry." 

"A strawberry cake and a plate of lasagna." Harry smiled, "I'll have that too." The waiter smiled and walked away with a smile on her face. "I love you," Harry leaned up against the table showing his dimpled smile flashing his teeth. 

"I love you too." Louis ignored his gaze. "You do?" 

Louis snapped his head up, "Of co--" Harry kissed Louis on the lips. Louis kissed back in the instant. 

"Ewww." Alyssa complained looking away. They pulled away and smiled at each other. 

The waiter came back with their food. She set the food down on the table, "You guys make the perfect couple." 

She beamed, Louis blushed, and Harry gave a smirk.  

"Thank you," Harry said. 

"Is this your daughter?" Louis smiled, "Yes." She smiled even more revealing that she had dimples too, "She's very pretty. She looks just like you two." 

"Thank you," they both said together. The waiter shook her head as she walked away. "You and me forever?" You and me....forever. 

"You and me forever." Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a gold band engraved 'Harry's.' Louis smiled and had tears in his eyes. 

"Louis William Tomlinson. I love you--" Louis crashed his lips on Harry's. 

He pulled away when they were both short of breath, "Shut up. I'll always say 'yes.' I love you." Harry and Louis smiled as Harry slipped the band on Louis's finger. 

The cheers erupted in the small restaurant. "Yeah!" Alyssa cheered because--they guess because everyone else was. 

This was their happily ever after.


	9. Kameron Bieber & Mason DeVine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kameron Bieber & Mason DeVine❤I don't know if I spelled Bieber wrong

Chapter 8: Kameron Beiber & Mason DeVine

~~~Kameron Beiber & Mason DeVine~~~

Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry walked up to Josh's and Niall's flat with Alyssa on Harry's hip and Callie on Liam's. Zayn knocked, a few moments later the door was opened by a brunette holding a sandy haired girl sideways while she giggled. 

"Sup mates," Josh's Australian accent rang. 

"Uncle Joshie!" Alyssa and Callie chimed simotanesouly. 

"Hey babes. How's it going?" They just smiled, as Josh stood aside to let his friends in his and Niall's shared flat.

The boys walked in to see Niall feeding a newborn with a bottle. The two girls, Callie and Alyssa got off their dads hips and ran over to Kameron who Josh had put down. 

"Sup guys," Niall said with his thick Irish accent. "Nothing." Liam hummed sitting on the couch but being pulled by Zayn to sit on his lap. 

"Keep the PDA to a minimum we have kids in the room!" Niall scolded the boy who's usually the responsible out of them all. 

"Yeah." Harry said pointing two fingers at him and Zayn then back to him. 

The girls played while the dads chattered. Then the doorbell rang, Niall got up and walked to the door. 

"Hey," Niall said stepping to the side. 

"Hey." Justin came inside the small flat with a smile. 

"Where's Kam?" Justin asked him his smile widening asking or even talking about his daughter brought a smile to his face. 

"Hold on," Justin only nodded, while Niall walked off to retrieve the sandy haired girl. Justin looked to the other boys and waved. The boys all waved except Josh. Liam hit Josh in the arm, Josh coughed and mumbled a soft 'hey.'

Niall walked back over to Justin holding Kameron's bags and Kam on his hip. As soon as Justin seen his daughter his eyes widened with excitement. 

"Pafii!" She squealed making grabby hands towards Justin. Justin plucked the little girl from Niall's arm, and tickled her stomach. 

"Hey, babe." She smiled and clamped both her hands on Justin's cheeks. 

"Here you go," Niall handed Justin the bag. 

"Daddy," Kam cried leaning towards Niall to kiss him goodbye. Niall leand forward and Kam gave Niall a slobbering kiss on his cheek. 

"Joshie!" She bounced in Justin's arms. Josh smiled and got up, he placed a small kiss to the top of the toddler's head.

"We have uhh--family pictures on Wednesday of next week. Are you going to come?" Niall asked more like a plead. 

"Yes. If you want Kam to take pictures with you and I as a family then of course," Justin said, "Is there a certain color--I should where?" 

Niall nodded his head, "Red, white, or black." Justin nodded his head. 

"Ok. What time?" 

"It's at five-thirty." This was his life....his decisions, no he didn't regret having kids. He would never. Justin hugged Niall goodbye, as he said goodbyes to everyone else. He loved his life, he loved his family, he couldn't think of anything better. He would have regretted it if him and Justin never had sex, or Justin never changed which he didn't, still hasn't, probably never will, he would have never known that him and Josh liked each other. He would have never had a beautiful baby girl or a handsome baby boy.

The a baby wail was heard in the background it was Mason.....yep, he wouldn't trade his life for all the food in the world.


	10. Danny Hale, Kyle Hale, Justin McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Hale, Kyle Hale & Justin McCall❤

~~~Danny Hale & Kyle Hale~~~

"Kyle, no. Come here!" Stiles yelled as the boy rode around on his fake black Harley Davidson. 

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, Derek came back with another one year old on his shoulders. 

"Yeah babe?" Stiles eyes widened as he pointed to the other one year old across the street. 

"Kyle Luke!" He yelled getting the boy's attention. The boy stopped and looked at Derek with big eyes, as his bottom lip began to quiver. 

"No, no, no." Derek handed Danny to Stiles as he ran to the crying one year old. Derek squatted down in front of the little boy. 

"No, no. Don't cry, please." Derek picked the little boy up, he put him on his hip rocking him and back forth. 

"Papa, no love me." That almost made Derek cry, "No, I love you. I do, Papa loves you. I'm sorry." He bounced the boy to sooth his crying. 

"Yell at me?" 

Derek shook his head, "No. No, yelling." 

Kyle nodded his head, "Still wuv me?" 

He smiled, "I still love you." Derek picked up the fake black motorcycle with his son on his hip. Derek got back to his house with Stiles sitting with Danny in his lap. He sat the motorcycle down. Derek sat with Stiles, Kyle playing with his older brother. 

"I love you." Stiles said out of nowhere. 

"I love you too." Derek said kissing Stiles's cheek. 

"Daddy, look." The two boys said showing their dads they both had caterpillars in their hands. They laughed as the caterpillars crawled across their hands. 

"Danny, Kyle. Put those do--" 

"Where'd you find them?" Derek said not wanting to ruim the boy's imaginations. 

"There." The two boys pointed to the edge of the porch. They squeled as they caterpillars crawled up to their forearms. 

"Can I have one?" He reached for one. Danny nodded, and handed him his caterpillar. Danny went and got another one and sat by Kyle again. 

"Stiles, look." Derek put the caterpillar in his boyfriend's face. 

"Derek," he had a glare and a hard voice. 

"What?" He said with a shrug. He gestured to the two boys playing with caterpillars. 

"They're boys. Let them play." Stiles looked at Derek with a hard glare. 

"What?" Derek shoved the caterpillar in Stiles's face. 

"Look how cute it is, Stiles." 

Stiles slapped Derek's hands away, "Derek, stop. That's nasty!" Derek kept putting the caterpillar in Stiles's face. 

"Derek!" He squealed as Derek dropped the caterpillar on the porch and jumped on Stiles. He squealed as Derek had both arms on the side of Stiles's face. He pecked his lips, as two little boys came squealing over kissing their cheeks. Stiles smiled and looked at his sons and his boyfriend. 

"Come here." The two boys jumped on Stiles fake pushing Derek off, Derek playing along. They hugged their dad, and kissed his cheeks sloppily. 

"What about me? You pushed me." Derek huffed like a child. The two boys giggled before stomping all over Stiles to get to Derek attacking him in hugs and kisses.

~~~Justin McCall~~~

"Justin McCall." Isaac said looking at the baby who had just shaken off his socks and took off his pants and shirt. Justin squealed and ran away from Isaac. He squealed when he was picked up. 

"No." Isaac tickled his son on the stomach earning a giggle. 

"Daddy down," he pointed to the ground. "Magic word?" 

He looked at his dad with wide eyes, "Pweease?" 

Isaac smiled, "Where are your clothes?" Justin shrugged his shoulders, then as on cue Scott walked in carrying a Batman outfit. 

"Here you go, babe. Someone doesn't like to wear clothes." Justin shook his head, 

"Me likey the nakey." Justin flashed a toothles grin. 

"You like being naked?" Scott asked with a smile and raising his eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah," he clasped his hands together. "My boyfrien likes nakey too." Isaac and Scott looked at their son curiously. 

"Who?" Scott asked. 

"Danny," he smiled cutely. 

Isaac let out a breath, "Hale?" Justin nodded his head. "He my boyfriend. I kiss him lot." 

He really didn't know what he was saying. "Since when?" 

"Long, long time go. We get married." Isaac looked at Scott with a smile. 

"How do you know?" He asked his son. 

"I ask him, daddy. He say yes." Justin nodded his little head. 

"Just like Papa going to ask you someday." Justin clamped his small hands over his mouth and looked at Scott, who was looking at the ground kicking his feet. 

"Scott?" Isaac asked. 

"Yeah?" He asked shyly drawing the whole word out. 

"Is it true?" Scott blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about." Isaac blushed, he knew Justin was telling the truth, it had a tremendous effect on Scott. 

"Is it true?" 

Scott nodded, "Yeah. It was supposed to be a shh!" He said to Justin. 

"I sorry." He said reaching for Scott. "It's okay, babe." He ruffled his hair. 

"You come to me, Danny's wedding?" 

Isaac nodded, "Yeah. I would say that." Isaac kissed Justin and Scott's cheek. "I love you both." 

Justin beamed, "I love you too." 

"Wuv you," Justin yelled squirming in their hands reaching for his Batman clothes. 

He put on his shirt, "Cold." 

He fakely shivered, "It's cold?" Scott laughed. "Yes, me said that." 

He pointed to himself. "I say, it's cold." Isaac grabbed the Batman pants out of Scott's hands and put them on Justin. "You look like a million bucks!" 

Isaac chimed. "I'm sexy!" He said. "What?" The two parents said at the same time. 

"Kyle say he sexy, so I sexy, and Danny is real sexyyyy." He said drawing out the 'y.' 

"Justin, don't say that word anymore. Okay?" 

He pouted,"W--why?"


	11. Wedding Planning & Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completely forget about this, sorry.

Chapter 10: Wedding Planning & Sex

"Zayn!" Liam moaned as Zayn pounded into him. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the small room.

"I love you." Liam moaned loudly leaning up on his elbows to kiss Zayn.

"I love you too." Zayn kept his pace as both of their hair was matted to their forheads with sweat.

"Fuck." Liam almost screamed. They had to be a little quite because Callie was sleeping in the room across the hall. "I'm--g..gonna cum. Zayn."

Zayn came inside Liam, the same time as Liam came on both their chest.

He pulled out of Liam, and laid down on top of him. They both were breathing heavily and unevenly.

"I love you." They shared a lazy kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." They laid there coming down from their highs.

"We should probably wash up, and get ready to go the wedding planner with Haz and Lou." Liam said when his breathing became even.

"Yeah, we should." Zayn and Liam got up and got in the shower together.

~~~

Zayn, Liam and Callie were in their black car. They were on their way to meet Harry, Louis and Alyssa at the wedding planners. They arrived ten minutes later just now seeing Harry, Louis, and Alyssa get out of their car. They got up and followed the three in the building.

"Hello." They were greeted by a brunette girl.

"Hi," Louis stuck his hand out for the brunette. She shook his hand, then shook everybody's hand with a smile.

"I'm Danielle. I'll be helping you along with Eleanor, she's in a meeting right now. It was last minute."

Liam shook his head, "It's fine." She smiled, "The first thing is the cakes. Their this way if you would follow me." She walked to a spot in the corner showing a book with cake designs and a tasting table.

"We all recommend for the couples to make the cake together. Of course, we bake it, stack it. Whatever is to your liking, we like the couples to bond before the wedding."

They all flashed smiles, "That's cool." Zayn said kissing Liam's cheek causing his cheeks to darken.

"Would you like to do that?"

"Yes." Louis and Liam said together. "Great," Danielle clasped her hands together.

"You want to try the flavors for you cake?" They nodded, she motioned to the tasting table. "This is Red Velvet." She handed them two pieces of cake, and four forks.

Liam took a small piece and tried it, after he seen that Zayn tried it, he gave a small piece to Callie. He watched as Louis and Harry did the same, Louis feeding pieces to Alyssa too. They did this the whole time, then another Brunette walked over.

"Hey, Dani," She hugged her with a smile. "I'm Eleanor." She shook all their hands. "Did you guys find one you liked?"

Louis nodded, "Harry and I really liked the Vanilla and Choclate mix."

"So is that the one you want?" She asked genuinely.

"Yes." She wrote that down on a sheet of paper. "Did you guys find anything?"

She asked this time to Zayn and Liam. "We want the Red Velvet and Vanilla mix." Danielle wrote that down on the paper beside Eleanor had wrote on.

"Any decorations, you have in mind?" Danielle asked. "Is it possible that Zayn decorates them both?"

Zayn blushed. "I suppose we could do that I mean I don't see why not." Eleanor smiled, her and Danielle wrote something on the pieces of paper. "The song sets?"

"We haven't decided anything out." Harry added.

"We have something," Zayn fished around his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed the piece of paper to Danielle, as she unfolded it.

(Cody Simpson) Not Just You

(John Legend) All Of Me

(David Archuleta) My Kind Of Perfect

(User & David Guetta) Without You

(The Script) Breakeven

(John Legend) Ordinary People

(Ron Pope) A Drop In The Ocean

(Kim Michelle) Can't Raise A Man

(Big Time Rush) Any Kind Of Guy

(Chris Young) Who I Am With You

(MKTO) Classic

(Ed Sheeran) Give Me Love

(Jason Derulo) Fight For You

(Trey Songz) Heart Attack

(Passenger & Ed Sheeran) Hearts On Fire

(Passenger) Holes

(Hunter Hayes) Wanted

(Hunter Hayes) Somebody's Heartbreak

(Cody Simpson) If You Left Him For Me

(Jason Derulo) It Girl

(John Legend) Made To Love

(Katy Perry) The One That Got Away

(Katy Perry) Wide Awake

(Leona Lewis) Bleeding Love

(Daughtry) Life After You

(Lonestar) I'm Already There

(Max Schneider) When You Fall

&More(not putting anymore just pretend)

"Great songs." Zayn and Liam smiled,

"Thank you." Liam and Zayn looked at each other with a passionate look in their eyes, they truly were the perfect couple. Louis and Harry smiled as they looked at their friends. Danielle and Eleanor smiled at the happy couple, the couple looked as if they were talking without saying words. They just looked like they knew ecah other that well.

~~~

Louis and Harry sat in their flat trying to decide on what songs to play on their wedding day, but their plans were quickly changed as they both winded up in the bedroom. In the bed....undressing....letting emotions into love. Sex, sex, sex....it wasn't everyday they did this being so stressed, and having a baby. They didn't regret it, they loved their life, so having sex wasn't that often.

"Lou." Harry panted. Louis was currently riding Harry on Harry's bed.

"Fuck." Louis said as he hit his sweet spot. He went at an angle to keep hitting it.

"Fuck, Louis." Harry gripped at Louis's hips moving his hips forward and back. Louis still keeping his bouncing motion going.

"I love you." Louis smiled.

"I love you too." Harry smiled. Harry then spewed into the condom. They both let out groans of pleasure. Louis got off Harry, Harry tied the used condom up and threw it in the bin beside the bed. Louis snuggled closer into Harry's side. Harry kissed the top of his head causing Louis to blush.

"You blush a lot." He looked up at Harry,

"Only you can make me blush this much." He pulled Louis closer if it was even possible.

"Only me?"

He nodded his messy hair, "Only you." He kissed his cheek.


	12. New Gang Member

Chapter 11: New Gang Member

Josh walked down the streets the wind blowing in his face. Him and Niall had an argument about stress, money, who was doing what. He didn't want to fight anymore, and he didn't want to wake the kids up. So here he is around ten o'clock at night walking the streets in black skinny jeans, and a grey hoodie. He was walking somewhere specific to meet someone--or some people.

Josh rounded the corner when he came across a light in a dark alley way, he looked down the alley and followed the light. He found Justin leaning against the wall with a bleach blonde under his arm. "Hey. Glad you could join us!" He chimed removing the blunt from between his lips and holding it between his fingers.

"Whatever." Josh rolled his eyes.

"How's Niall?" Josh sighed, "He's fine."

"Does he know your here," Justin asked smoking the blunt again.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not."

He smirked, "He doesn't." The other boys laughed along with the bleach blonde.

"Fuck off, Justin! Give me the damn stuff. So I can deliver it, get my money, and leave." He said balling his fists up.

"Chill. Bug, get him his delivery pack. Jude and I will have the money when you get back." A bald man about 6'5 handed him a bag with a white substance in it full.

"That's about 7Kilo. They should give you about 5Mill. We get 2million. You keep the other two, it should all be in twenties. You get three million from us today and tomorrow." Justin said as Josh grabbed the bag.

"Okay. Where is the place at?"

Josh walked down the empty streets trying to find Greywood. It was some rich neighborhood, he knew that for sure. He walked and walked it's been ten minutes since he left the alley Justin and his crew were in. He finally found the mansions he was looking for. He turned into the unfamiliar neighborhood. '127' He came to the four-story house. The porch light was turned on, he walked up to the door. He knocked on the door three times.

The door was opened by a man with brunette hair. He was tall, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers that hung low on his hips. "You from Justin?" The man's voice was harsh and deep. Josh nodded his head taking the plastic bag out of his jacket showing the man.

"Good, hold on." He nodded disappearing into the house, and coming back moments later with a black bag.

"Here's all your money." He handed him the bag.

"Let me see it first." The man rolled his eyes, nonetheless opened the bag revealing the 5Million dollars.

"Good," Josh grabbed the bag, and handed the drugs to the man. His face lit up as if he was a little kid who just got some candy.

"Thanks." The man retreated back into the house.

~~~

Josh threw the bag at Justin's chest. "Fuck!" He coughed choking on the new blunt that was in his mouth.

Josh smirked, "Sorry." When in reality he wasn't sorry. Justin dug around in the bag pulling out a handful of money counting it rather fast. He took out more money, and more.

"Here's two million," He handed the hard cash to Josh. "And here's six million for today and tomorrow." He handed Josh more cash. All the money in twenties.

"Sweet." Josh said.

Justin just smirking, "Yeah. Whatever just be here tomorrow and be on time." This caused Josh to roll his eyes.

"We'll see." He walked off, Justin went to shagging the bleach blonde from before.

~~~

Josh walked inside his and Niall's shared flat. A faint light was on in the front room, he walked into the room to see a nervous Niall. He was sitting on the couch bouncing his leg up and down, tear-stained cheeks, focusing on the ground.

"Niall?" Niall's head shot up.

"Josh." Niall ran and hugged Josh wrapping his arms tightly around Josh's neck. Josh took a moment to respond, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist.

"I thought you left me." Niall hiccuped.

"I'm never going to leave you." Josh kissed the side of Niall's head.

"You promise?" Niall held onto Josh tighter.

"I promise." Josh held onto Niall's waist tighter.

Josh lifted Niall's head kissing his lips in a passionate yet needy kiss.


	13. Play Dates & Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting more chapters tomorrow  
> and new stories later on when I publish the rest of this  
> The full story is on Wattpad, if you don't want to wait for me to update☺❤

Chapter 12: Play Dates & Dates

"Justin McCall. Are you ready to go?" Scott walked through the hall holding Justin's bag.

"Where's that little munchkin?" Isaac asked Scott.

"I thought he was with you," Scott shrugged.

"If he was with me do you think I would be calling him."

Scott smirked, "You call for me in bed and I'm always on top of you." Isaac slapped Scott's arm.

"You pervert, you always have to turn something dirty."

He smiled, "Yes. Yes, I do." He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I have an idea." Scott yelled causing Isaac to jump from suprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare, babe." He kissed his temple leaving a lingering feel Isaac letting out a satisfying sigh. "Justin? Danny's waiting for us to get to Bella Roma."

"I come, don't leave," They seen their little boy run from behind the couch.

"I here!" He yelled making grabby hands at whichever parent was going to pick him up.

"We see," Isaac grabbed the boy off the floor. They walked out and got into the car. The drive was silent.

~~~

They walked inside to see Stiles and Derek already sitting with their kids in the play area waiting for them.

"Hey," Isaac said with a bouncing Justin on his hips.

"Down, down." Justin pointed to the ground.

"Magic word?" Isaac asked. "Pweease?" He asked. Isaac put him down as Stiles gave him a hug.

"Finally, your here." Isaac smiled as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Sorry. The scamp wanted to hide from us." Scott said as they all sat back down. "I know. Derek's keeping that prick of his in pants for about nine years." Stiles huffed pointing to his two boys,

"Because they are a handful." Scott and Isaac laughed. "Nine?" Derek yelled.

"Nine." Stiles shook his head. Then a brunette with her hair in a neat bun walked up to their booth.

"Can I take your order?" She asked opening her notepad. "Uhh--can we get the burgers and three kids meal?" She nodded.

"And you guys?"

"The steaks, fully cooked."

"Okay. Your drinks?"

"Sweet tea." "Same." Isaac and Derek said at the same time.

"I'll just have a coke." Scott smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"No!" Danny screamed running toward Stiles.

"Daddy," Danny cried holding his hands out. "What's wrong?" Stiles picked the little boy up and sat him on his lap.

"J--J--Justin mean." He cried in Stiles' s shirt.

"What happened," Isaac asked wondering what his son did to make his son mean. "Danny!" Justin yelled, running to the adults in the booth.

"No." Danny snuggled further into Stiles's chest.

"You mean." Danny said looking at Justin.

"No, here." Justin opened his arms for a hug. Danny crawled down and hugged Justin. "Wuv you," he kissed Danny on the cheek. "Wuv you too," he blushed. "Aweee," all the adults cooed.

"Hey, where's Kyle?" Danny pointed to Kyle who was playing with a brunette girl with pigtails in her hair.

"Okay," Derek said. Then their drinks and food arrived at the same time.

"Here you are," she put all their food and drinks on the table. "

Danny, go get your brother."Ky--Ky!" Danny yelled running with Justin holding his hand.

"Food." Kyle hugged the little girl and came over to his big brother. The all were all sitting on their parents lap. Danny on Stiles's lap, Kyle on Derek's lap, Justin on Scott's lap. They all ate their food.

~~~

"That was fun." It was interesting really. We kind of figured it all out. The girl's mom that Kyle was playing with gave her number to Stiles incase Kyle every wanted to play with 'Isabelle.' So Kyle, now has a 'girlfriend' to hang out with. Justin and Danny were 'together.' If these were the people they were going to marry one day they were in a heap of trouble.

"See ya, Scott." Stiles hugged Scott bye with difficulty because of Danny in his arms.

"Bye, Stiles," He waved.

"Wait," Justin reached for Danny. Justin kissed Danny bye. They each went their seperate ways....for now, they'll see each other again.

Maybe.


	14. Dance Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry. forgot all about this website till I rechecked my email closely

Chapter 13: Dance Proposals

The back to school dance is for everybody to come back to school, and why not have fun? So yes, here are some people maybe planning the dance or being asked to the dance.

"Are you and Zayn going to the dance?" Niall asked sitting with Liam while they ate breakfast in the cafeteria. 

"I don't know if we're going, but if we are I still want him to ask me," Liam sighed thinking about the dance.

"I hear you. I hear Harry's doing something huge for Louis." Just then, Louis came walking over to their table with a tray of food. Liam just had a biscuits and gravy. Niall with sausage, an omlet, biscuits, and gravy. Louis having the same as Liam.

"Hey." Louis said sitting down.

"Hey," Liam and Niall replied gingerly.

"What's up?" Louis asked picking at his food.

"Talking about the dance," Liam smiled, "But I don't know if Zayn's going to ask me."

Louis rolled his eyes, "You guys are engaged. Why wouldn't he?" Liam shook his head, before getting up racing to the nearest trashcan. Liam threw up the food he never ate, his friends rushing to his side.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked rubbing Liam's back as he still vomited.

"Liam?" Niall tapped his shoulder. Liam picked his head up and wiped his mouth.

"I'm fine," Liam sighed walking back to the table they were sitting at.

"Louis William Tomlinson!" A voice boomed across the cafeteria.

"Oh my God," Louis sighed.

"Louis," the voice said again. The three boys Niall, Liam, and Louis turned around to see Harry on the table. "Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow. And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart. And is it too much too much to ask for every Sunday? And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start.

I know people make promises all the time, then they turn right around and break them. When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding. But I could be that guy to heal it over time, and I won't stop until you believe it. 'Cause baby, your worth it."

Harry smiled as Zayn and Josh helped him, Josh drumming with two spoons on the table, Zayn his back-up singer. Yeah, he loves his friends.

"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. 'Cause you might fuck around, and find your dreams come true with me. Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free. So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me.

Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight, and every other nights for the rest that there are? Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me. 'Cause I know that's a good place to start. 

I know people make promises all the time, then they turn right around and break them. When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding. Don't you know I could be that guy to heal it over time? And I won't stop until you believe it. 'Cause baby, your worth it."

Harry got off the table, holding out his hand for Louis. Louis took it and started to dance with Harry as he sung to him.

"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. 'Cause you might fuck around, and find your dreams come true with me. Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free. So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me. (Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me.)

No, I won't fill your mind with empty with broken promises and wasted time. And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms. These arms of mine."

Harry spun Louis around and hugged him closer to his chest. It was back to chest, then back to chest to chest.

"Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. 'Cause you might fuck around, and find your dreams come true with me. Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free. So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me."

Harry dipped Louis at the end of the song, and kissed his lips. "It wasn't a bad thing, right?"

Louis smiled, "Nope."

Harry smiled showing his dimples, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

He giggled, "I'll have to see if I'm free."

He pecked his cheek, "I think you are," he teased.

"Yes." The cafeteria cheered. Harry brought Louis back up.

~Not A Bad Thing~ Justin Timberlake

[ ~6-04-2014~ Published ]


	15. Dance Proposals (Part 2)

Chapter 13.5: Dance Proposals (Part 2)

Harry dipped Louis at the end of the song, and kissed his lips. "It wasn't a bad thing, right?"

Louis smiled, "Nope."

Harry smiled showing his dimples, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

He giggled, "I'll have to see if I'm free."

He pecked his cheek, "I think you are," he teased. "Yes." The cafeteria cheered. Harry brought Louis back up.

Zayn, Harry, and Josh sat by their respective partners. "Hey, babe."

Zayn pecked Liam's lips. One, two, three, four times. "PDA!" Louis screamed pointing to Zayn and Liam.

Liam blushed, "You were just kissing Styles." Louis flipped Zayn and Liam 'the bird' and went back to talking to Harry.

"Come here," Zayn pulled on Liam's hand.

"Okay," Liam smiled as Zayn dragged himn to the courtyard. The Larry and Nosh couple following.

"Stand here," Zayn scooted Liam to an exact spot. Zayn stood in front of Liam, "Do you know where we're standing?"

Liam blushed and nodded, "Yes." "Where," He teased.

"The spot you proposed, and the spot where the baby first kicked."

Zayn smiled, "Yeah."

Zayn grabbed both of Liam's hands and entwined them. "I love you," Zayn pecked Liam's lips.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"I want to ask you something. Okay?"

Liam nodded, "Okay." Josh had drum sticks with him this time as he banged against a table. "Mmm, uhh. Mmm, yeahh. Mmm, Mmm, yeahh yeahh. Mmm, uhh. Mmm, yeahh. Mmm, yeahh yeahh.

Baby, I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume the make-up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories you know that their all lies as bad as you are, you stick around. I just don't know why.

If I was your man baby you'd never worry 'bout what I'd do. I'd be coming home back to you every night doing you right. Your the type of boy deserves good things, fistful of diamonds, hand full of a rings. Baby, you're a star I just wanna show you are. You should let me love you, let me be the one to love you. Baby, good love and protection. Make me your selection show you the way loves supposed to be. Baby, you should let me love you.

Love you, love you, love you, looovee you. Yeah, listen your true beautys description looks so good that it hurts. You're a dime plus 99, it's a shame you don't even know what you're woth. Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'cause your bad and it shows from your head to your toes, outta control.

Baby, you know if I was your man baby you'd never worry 'bout what I'd do. I'd be coming home back to you every night doing you right. Your the type of boy deserves good things, fistful of diamonds, hand full of a rings. Baby, you're a star I just wanna show you are. You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, show you the way loves supposed to be. Baby, you should let me love you, you deserve better.

You deserve better, we should be together. Baby, with you it's whatever boy. Hey! So can we make this thing ours? You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby, good love and protection. Make me your selection show you the way loves supposed to be. Baby, you should let me love you. That good love and protection. Make me your selection, show you the way loves supposed to be."

"Liam James Payne. I love you," Zayn gave Liam an Eskimo kiss. Liam smiled.

"I love you too." Zayn put his hand on Liam's waist.

"Will you--Liam James Payne, soon to be Liam James Malik. Do the honor of going to the 'Back To School Dance' with your fianceé?" Zayn smirked liking the way fianceé sounded with Liam.

"Yes." Liam hugged Zayn, and soon their friends were cheering and hugging them.

"Forever!" Louis shouted causing people to look at all of them hugging.

"And," Niall squealed adding to their weirdness.

"Always!" Liam finished when everyone pulled away.

~~~

Niall was pulled into the courtyard during his free period, he was looking for Josh. "Okay, uhh?" Niall looked up and seen Josh, "I was looking for you."

Josh smiled, "Well I found you."

He nodded his head, "Yes?" Niall asked drawing out the word out, hoping Josh would get the hint to ask him to the dance already.

And Josh did.... "Niall?" Niall looked Josh and smiled, "I can't sing and you know that. But I did have a little help with this Dance Proposal." He held out his hand for Niall to take and he did. He dragged Niall further into the courtyard to a heart with roses. Their stood a boy with a football jersey, holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes," Niall did. "Okay, open."

Niall looked down to see Josh on one knee holding a small red box with a gold ring in it.

"It's not the real thing. It's a promise ring, really. It's until I can get the real thing. You know? But okay, Niall Horan--will you promise to marry me one day, and let me take you to the dance?" Niall smiled brightly his braces showing.

"Yes." Josh got off his knee, and slid the ring in Niall's left finger. Niall jumped and hugged Josh. The boy handed Josh a bouquet of roses, and walked off.

"For you." Niall grabbed the bouquet of roses, "I love them, and I love you." Josh pulled Niall into a sweet kiss.

Niall didn't know Josh had the drug money from Justin. He didn't need to know, and he tended on keeping it thay way. Or so that's what he thought....He thinks so. Yeah, secrets don't stay hidden forever.

《Look Up Zayn's cover of Mario "Let Me Love You"》

♡Author's Note♡

Two technical updates in one dayyy.....shoo, worked me to death all week. And I'm tired. It's like 12:17in the morning on a Tuesday right now....so I just finished this like right now on Tuesday at 12:17in the morning. I don't know why, but I do some of my best work at the last minute....I don't know, why. K? Bye........I love you all!♡♥

[ ~6-04-2014~ Published ]


End file.
